Harry Lucifer Fenrir Greyback
by Eridan Black
Summary: et si Hagrid n'avait pas trouver le petit Harry Potter dans les decombres de la maison a Godric Hollows?et si c'etait Fenrir Greyback qui l'avait trouver ?et si il l'avait élever parmi les créatures magiques?Fic abandonné désolé
1. Chapitre 1

Un jeune homme ,qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 16 ans ,courait dans la forêt un sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui s'agrandit à mesure qu'il évoluait, pour finir par se transformer en un grand éclat de rire. Le coureur s'arrêta,toujours mort de rire, lorsqu'il fut arrivé au milieu d'une clairière. Il se retourna pour faire face à l'endroit d'où il venait puis attendit .Un homme arriva, essoufflé et fis face au jeune homme qui avait arrêté de rire mais qui gardait un sourire moqueur collé aux lèvres.

Le nouvel arrivant était grand et musclé, ses cheveux noirs et emmêlés lui arrivaient aux épaules,ses yeux couleur or ressemblaient étrangement à ceux d'un loup et lorsqu'il offrit un sourire à son interlocuteur, il dévoila une dentition qui aurait fait pâlir un lion, il était effrayant.

Pourtant le jeune homme face à lui ne semblait éprouver aucune crainte, au contraire, il se détendit à son approche.

Celui-ci était un petit peu plus petit et plus fin que l'autre, ses cheveux noirs retombaient follement devant ses yeux verts qui brillaient comme deux émeraudes. Il portait les même habits que son vis-à-vis. C'est à dire un baggy noir et un débardeur noir. Ils étaient pieds nus et le plus jeune portait un léger sac à dos noir comme ses vêtements et avait un bracelet en argent faisant trois fois le tour de son avant bras en forme de serpent qui dormait. On aurait pu le croire vivant s'il n'avait pas été en métal.

Le plus vieux se laissa tomber en arrière dans un soupir alors que l'autre s'assit dans l'herbe avec toute la grâce d'un pachyderme .

- Élégant ta façon de t'asseoir Harry. Railla l'homme aux yeux d'or.  
- Peut-être mais moi je peux t'attraper quand tu cours. Rétorqua le dénommé Harry avec amusement.

Seul un grognement lui répondit. Le garçon sourit avant de prendre un air fataliste et de déclaré :

- Au secours ! mon père a perdu la parole ! Le pauvre Mr Greyback ne pourra pas survivre sans sa magnifique voix aussi caverneuse que le vide de sa tête ! Comment va faire se pauvre loup garou pour m'empêcher de dormir les nuits de pleine lune ?! Que va-t-il faire lorsqu'il se douche ?! Que..

Il fut interrompu par un chose non identifiée, mais pas inconnue, lui sautant à la gorge.

- Mais qui m'a foutu un fils pareil. Se lamenta Greyback toujours en train d'étrangler le fils en question.

Greyback relâcha son fils et dit en se relevant qu'il fallait arrêter de faire du n'importe quoi et qu'il fallait repartir. Il se releva et dit à son fils avec un lueur d'amusement dans les yeux :

- L'école et les profs ne vont pas t'attendre gamin!

Et il détala à toute vitesse vers leur destination pendant que son fils se demandait si son père était fou ne voulant pas vraiment connaître la réponse. Il se mit a courir à la suite de l'aîné, espérant ne pas arriver à destination avant bien longtemps.

En arrivant à la hauteur de son père, il lui sourit d'un sourire triste, son père fit de même et ils continuèrent à courir jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

- Nous avons parcouru une bonne distance aujourd'hui. Dit le plus vieux.  
- Oui ...On mange quoi ce soir ???  
- Comme d'hab', tu pars au sud et moi au nord. On se rejoint quant on a fini .  
- Bien .

Harry posa son sac au sol.

- Bon appétit papa.  
- Bonne chasse fils. Répondit le plus vieux mais son fils était déjà loin sous sa forme animagus.

Une panthère noire aux yeux émeraude et à la cicatrice sur le front. Greyback suivant l'exemple de son fils se transforma et partit chasser. Un loup au nord et une panthère au sud, les proies avaient intérêt à courir vite, leurs vies en dépendaient...

Au bout de 4 heures, les deux prédateurs se retrouvèrent, sous leurs formes humaines pour se reposer avant l'aube.

À la première heure du matin, les deux hommes courraient déjà dans les bois vers leur destination final : la forêt interdite et Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie.

Il leur aura fallut 3 jours pour arriver à destination. Il pleuvait, l'orage grondait et tous les centaures, les elfes et les autre créatures magiques souriaient, heureux de revoir leur prince des ténèbres alias Harry Lucifer Greyback de son nom entier, ex Harry James Potter alias le sauveur du monde. Ils connaissaient le prince des ténèbres, c'était leur héros, le puissant sorcier qui défendait leurs vies. Peu savaient que ce sorcier était Harry. Mais revenons à notre histoire. Deux Greyback heureux, eux aussi, de revoir des connaissances et d'être enfin arrivé à destination. De ne plus avoir à courir. Ils sourirent à tout le monde, firent des embrassades, des révérences, des baise-mains comme tout bon gentleman se devait de le faire. Puis, ils se retirèrent pour se reposer dans le faux silence réconfortant de la forêt. Tout deux étaient insomniaques et ne pouvaient que somnoler. Puisque dormir leur était impossible, ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à en venir au sujet délicat :

- Demain tu iras à Poudlard. dit le père.  
- Ai-je le choix ?  
- Non. Soupira le père, lui non plus ne voulait pas qu'il parte à Poudlard, il lui manquerait.

- Reposons-nous maintenant, tu devras être en pleine forme demain.

* * *

à suivre

beta : Cleo McPhee


	2. Chapter 2

Tout deux passèrent une très mauvaise nuit et quand le soleil se leva, ils se levèrent en même temps, sans un mot. Le fils enfila une cape noire le cachant entièrement, son père se transforma et ils traversèrent la foret pour atteindre la fin de celle-ci. Ils attendirent, admirant le château en face d'eux. Des personnes en sortirent et s'approchèrent de la forêt, un humain ne les aurait pas vu à cause de la pluie, mais les deux Greyback reconnurent trois hommes et trois femmes, six humains. Ils s'arrêtèrent à environ 500 mètres de l'orée de la forêt. Il caressa une dernière fois la tête du loup et s'avança sous la pluie en direction des hommes en face. Il avait fait la moitié du chemin lorsqu'un long hurlement de plainte retenti dans son dos, sans réfléchir il se retourna à toute vitesse et se mit à courir vers le loup. Arrivé à destination, il pris le loup dans ses bras, qui à son contact se transforma en humain, les personne d'en face eurent un hoquet de surprise qui se métamorphosa en cri pour certains lorsque apparurent à l'orée de la forêt des dizaines et des dizaines de centaures, elfes, licornes, sombrals et autres créatures magiques venues pour dire au revoir à leur ami. Harry se retira des bras de son père, fit demi-tour et reprit son chemin précédant. À mi parcours, il se retourna et salua les gens derrière lui avec grâce et repartit alors que les gens en questions s'inclinaient en réponse. Ce qui choqua encore plus les habitants du château. Lorsqu'il arriva à leur niveau, Harry ne leur adressa pas la moindre parole et attendit que l'un d'eux se mette en marche pour le suivre. Ce fut un homme habillé tout de noir, possédant un nez un peu crochu, des cheveux noirs et des yeux de la même couleur qui réagi en premier. Il se mit en marche vers le château et Harry le suivit. Ceci réveilla les autres personnes présentes qui suivirent. Les deux pénétrèrent dans le château et le traversèrent en direction de deux portes massives en bois qui renfermaient un grosse source de bruit. Les autres élèves déduisit Harry. Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée et un vieux barbu lui dit d'attendre avant d'entrer. Enfin, les 6 personnes entrèrent, encore un peu sous le choc pour certaines. Les portes se refermèrent derrière eux. Harry attendit avec le peu de patience qu'il possédait le signal de son entrée, tout en se demandant comment il allait la faire froide ou explosive ? Il en vint à la conclusion qu'il improviserait lorsque le signal lui fut donné. Avec sa force magique, il ouvrit fortement les portes se trouvant devant lui. Puis, de sa démarche féline et des plus dangereuse, il s'avança dans l'allée formée jusqu'à la table des professeurs. La salle était composée d 'un plafond magique représentant le ciel, de quatre tables pour les élèves, disposées parallèles les unes aux autres et une table pour les professeurs, perpendiculaire à celles des élèves. Tous les regards, sans exception étaient braqués sur lui. Arrivée à la table des enseignants, il s'arrêta et le vieux de tout à l'heure se leva et dit:

« Cher élèves, nous avons l'honneur d'accueillir un nouvel élève au sein de notre prestigieuse école. J'espère que vous l'accepterez tous. Maintenant, Minerva, Le choixpeau s'il vous plaît. »

Une vieille femme qui faisait partie des six, s'avança vers Harry et lui présenta le chapeau qu'elle avait dans les mains. Il le prit et le mit sur sa tête. Le chapeau eut à peine effleuré sa tête qu'il hurla:

- Serpentard !

Tout le corps professoral avait une tête d'enterrement, même le directeur de la maison serpentard, Severus Rogue, que lui présenta le directeur. Le vieux l'invita s'installer à la table comportant des élèves portant les couleurs vert et argent. Couleurs de la forêt et de la lune pensa le brun qui s'assit à la place que lui faisait montrer un noir aux yeux noirs.

- Salut, moi c'est Blase Zabini, dit le noir, lui c'est Théodore Nott en désignant un garçon blond en face de lui, Elle, la fille brune à coté de Théodore, c'est Pansy Parkinson, et Lui, en désignant le garçon de l'autre côté d'Harry, c'est Draco.  
- Malfoy. Le coupa Harry.  
- Comment tu sais ça ? Et qui es tu ? Demanda le dit Malfoy d'une voix froide et traînante en lui jetant un regard noir.  
- Garde tes griffes et tes crocs rangés Malfoy, tu ne me ferais mal en aucun cas. Rétorqua Harry avant de reprendre. Et pour tes question, la réponse ne te concerne pas.  
- Aurais-tu honte de ton nom pour ne pas nous le révéler? Demanda un garçon que Blaise présenta comme étant un certain Marcus Flint.

Toute la salle écoutait leur conversation et attendait la réponse d'Harry. Celle-ci vint sous forme de rire contenu à la grande surprise de tous et qui énerva encore plus Flint.

- Arrête de te marrer idiot ou je te massacre !  
- Serait-ce une demande de défi ? Interrogea Harry qui avait soudain arrêté de rire.  
- Euh ...  
- Décides-toi vite, je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi.  
- Je ne tolèrerai aucun défi dans mon établissement ! dit Soudain le directeur.  
- Eh merde. souffla Harry  
- Est-ce un soupir de soulagement que j'entends. Dit Flint fièrement.  
- Nan ,c'est un soupir de découragement, je m'ennuie.  
- Mais tu viens à peine d'arriver. S'étonna Zabini  
- C'est bien ça le problème. Soupira un nouvelle fois le jeune homme. Remercie le directeur, tu pourras voir le soleil demain !  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? T'es abruti ? Tellement con que même ce conard de Greyback est plus intelligent que toi ! Rétorqua Flint comme s'il était supérieur à tout le monde.

À la surprise générale, Marcus se retrouva avec une arme acérée sous la gorge, tenue par Harry dans une colère noire

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis comme connerie sur Fenrir Greyback? Susurra t-il doucereusement.  
- Euh ... je ... j.. Je ... Balbutia Flint  
- Lâchez-le!! Hurla le vieux barbu.

Après avoir laissé une jolie marque rouge faite avec son arme sur le cou de sa victime, Harry se recula et envoya valser Flint à l'autre bout de la salle.

- Saches abruti congénital que mon nom est Harry Greyback, enfant des Potter, héritier des Maraudeurs, adopté par Fenrir Greyback, fils des créatures magique. Et par la même occasion, c'est moi qui suis censé sauver le monde d'un psychopathe mégalomane qui a perdu contre un gamin de 1 ans. Ça te vas comme description ?!

* * *

à suivre

beta : Cleo McPhee


End file.
